


Evil Ed preferences

by Scorpio_Soulless



Category: Fright Night, Fright Night (1985), Horror - Fandom, Horror slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Soulless/pseuds/Scorpio_Soulless
Summary: here I will post random HCs and drabbles I have for Evil Ed
Relationships: Evil Ed x reader, Slasher x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Evil Ed preferences

  * Ed is a complicated individual. Most people think hes a cut and dry joker, but in reality hes more tortured and sad then he lets on. the first person who realizes this and accepts him for who he is, will win his heart over in a matter of hours.



  * Ed has never had a partner before, he is inexperienced in the ways of dating. He's never had anyone take a interest in him romantically or really planitonicy. Charley kinda abandoned him when he got a pretty new girlfriend, so Ed has been a semi loner for a while.



  * You would probably have to make the first move, unless you were more shy. Ed, as blustery and loud as he is, will become as nervous and bashful as ever around you. When he does feel comfortable around you, he is a constant info-dumper and he constantly cracks jokes in hopes of making you laugh. Its really all about making you laugh.



  * Oh my god, he would melt over pet names. Not that he would show it, he would resist the names at first, calling them "babyish and cheesy" but he really does love it. They sure beat his much detested nickname "Evil" yet another reason why his so called friends suck.



  * Ed doesnt allow himself to be vulnerable with you, until he has been beaten down by the world so much that he has no choice but to come to you for comfort. Sometimes he will just hide alone and cry, so lay attention to the warning signs.



  * Most people just come to him if they want something, they never ask him to hang out or just to be around him. So inviting him over for a horror movie marathon would speak louder than words. He might just cuddle up to you who knows!



  * Speaking of cuddling, Ed is a total cuddle bug. He craves the attention of his lover 24/7. He must have physical contact at least once when you get together for a date or something. He adores to hold your hand whenever you would allow it.



  * After being turned, he would have nightmares, so he would come to you for comfort about such things. Shaking and pale, he would hop into bed with you, so you could stroke his golden locks and cuddle the terrors away.



  * You could never know how undying his love is for you. He would do anything to show you that he cares and he would protect you from anything that would harm you.




End file.
